


Pen Pals

by TSsweets13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic Reader, Randomized fic, lietpol, one of the few ships I sail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Joining a pen pal program may be the best thing that ever happened to Toris.
Relationships: Lithuania / Reader (Platonic), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

> I have set myself a challenge where I use a wheel spin app and spin for a genre, series, and character. 
> 
> And this is what I got this time: Platonic, Hetalia, Lithuania
> 
> So here’s what I wrote. Enjoy!

Dear Toris,

I don’t really know what to say here...I’ve never had a pen pal before. I don’t really write letters. But I thought this whole international pen pal program would be a neat idea. 

Anyways my name is (Name) and I’m from (City(state)/Country). I enjoy reading and listening to (Fave Band/Artist). 

This feels like the first day of school. Lol. With all these basic things...anyway, what’s your favorite color. Mine is (Color). I always think you can tell a lot about someone by their favorite color. Also when’s your birthday? Do you know your star sign? I am really into astrology.

Anyway, that’s all I can think of for now. I can’t wait to hear from you. 

-(Full Name)

—

Dear (Name), 

I’m the same way when it comes to letters. I’ve only ever written them to my best friend from school who moved back home to Poland. It’s a bit more natural with Feliks, but I’m sure if we stick with it, it will become natural between us too.

I live in Vilnius, Lithuania, the capital city. I have lived here for most of my life, save for boarding school. And I love that band too. I enjoy their sound. 

And I know what you mean, but I would say it’s more like moving to a new school. My favorite color is green. And my birthday is February 16. I have no idea what my star sign would be...could you tell me? 

I have a random question for you, have you ever traveled outside of your country? I have. I’ve spent time in Latvia, Estonia, Russia, and Poland of course. I have family in Latvia and Estonia, we went on vacation to Russia together. And like I said my best friend, Feliks is Polish so I’ve been to see him several times. 

-Toris Lorinaitis

—

Dear Toris, 

I haven’t really traveled much, but I’ve always wanted to see (Country). I hope to travel there someday. And I hope it feels more natural soon. It’s already getting easier to think of things to talk about. 

You’ve mentioned Feliks before, what’s he like? 

And oooh, you’re an Aquarius. The water bearer. You are an air sign ruled by Uranus and Saturn, Aquarius-born are shy and quiet , but on the other hand they can be eccentric and energetic. However, in both cases, they are deep thinkers and highly intellectual people who love helping others. 

I’m a (Sign). 

Did you know that you can tell a lot of things with astrology? Like love compatibility and things. Lol. My friends here always come to me about questions of compatibility. 

-(Name)

—

Dear (Name), 

That is really neat. I’m curious, what sign is July 22? 

I know someone from (Country), it’s a beautiful place from what I know. My boarding school had a lot of international students. So I’ve met a ton of interesting people. 

And Feliks...he’s outrageous. He’s funny, protective of those he cares about, obsessed with horses. He doesn’t sound it to many but he is very smart. He learned to speak English initially from American movies...so when he speaks English he has a bit of what I believe is called a ‘valley girl’ accent to his usual Polish accent. It’s odd, but it suits him. He’s got green eyes and chin length blond hair. He’s so sweet. He was my first real friend and we have withstood years of drama together. 

Anyway...do you have any pets? I have a cat. His name is Mielas. It means cute in Lithuanian. He’s a reddish brown with a white neck and belly. He’s really fluffy. He’s my main companion at home. 

-Toris

—

Dear Toris, 

Sorry my reply has taken so long, finals and term papers due. College is hard. But worth it if you want to be a (Career). I can’t wait to graduate. 

Anyway, July 22 would be a Cancer. Who are you asking about?

And Feliks sounds wonderful, you two sound really close. And the valley girl accent on top of a Polish one sounds kinda adorable, to be honest. How did you two meet? 

I have a (pet) named (pet’s name). They are amazing. My best friend. I’m lucky I live off campus so I can have them. 

-(Name)

—

Dear (Name), 

It’s okay, I understand that. I’ve graduated, but college was rough. But worth it. And that is Felik’s birthday. I was curious. 

He is, he’s the best friend a person could ask for. And he basically picked me out of the crowd like: ‘You. You are my friend.’ And it went from there. He made me feel brave. I am a constant worrier. And he makes me feel safe enough to relax for a bit. I like to spend as much time with him as possible when we get together. 

I’m going to visit him in a couple of weeks...but I’m nervous this time. 

—

Dear Toris, 

Why would you be nervous? He’s your best friend. 

Oh! 

I think I know, please don’t take this wrong, but do you maybe have a crush on Feliks? I mean with how you talk about him and how happy your letters seem when you mention him...plus...when I mentioned the love compatibility with star signs you immediately asked about his birthday. 

I feel so weird prying like this, but I hope you consider me a friend already, because I think of you as my friend. 

And if I am right, Aquarius and Cancer is a case of opposites attract, but they can work well together. Really complementary rather than identical. 

If I’m wrong, I apologize again. Please forgive me. 

-(Name)

—

Dear (Name), 

You are spot on. It took me ages to figure it out. But I think I’m in love with Feliks. He’s...he’s everything I could ever want in a partner. And I think he would be the only one I could ever feel this way about. 

What should I do? 

I mean I value our friendship and I don’t wanna ruin it. But I don’t wanna fight this feeling forever. 

This trip should I take the chance and tell him? Or should I keep the secret and the friendship as it is?

-Toris

—

Dear Toris, 

Take the chance. From what you have told me there is a chance it will work out. I understand your fears but you won’t know unless you try. Please let me know how it turns out. And if well, am I invited to the wedding? Lol. 

Toris, you are a great guy and Feliks would be so lucky to have you as his partner. 

And even if he doesn’t like you that way things would never change. I don’t think your friendship is so shallow that that could ruin it. 

Wishing you luck. 

-(Name)

—

Dear (Name), 

I know it’s been ages since I wrote, but I’ve been spending a lot more time with Feliks. I took an extra week and he came back to Lithuania with me. We wanted to tell everyone. 

We’re a couple now! 

He liked me too. You were right! 

I wish I’d had your phone number so I could have told you first. You really helped me decide to tell him. 

I’ve enclosed a picture of us together on our first date. 

Thank you. I can’t wait to hear what you have to say. 

-Toris

P.S.

When we get there, of course you are invited to the wedding. VIP guest! Thank you again, (Name)!


End file.
